Fragile Dreams: Farewell Ruins of the World
by The Aura King
Summary: The world has been broken and yet under the glowing moon the planet lives as chaos dogs its steps. A young boy struggles through the damaged world in search of answers.


This is My first story idea. My Apologies for any grammar, spelling and other mistakes. This is inspired by the works of ZuttoAragi and Soulembrace2010. Heads up this chapter isn't final version. It will be updated as edits are made. This fic takes the world of Fragile Dreams: Farwell ruins of the moon and goes a bit further.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A young boy stared at a shallow grave.

"I never thought I'd have to bury the man who took care of me," he said as the wind ruffled his curly hair. His violet eyes turned behind him to where the rusty building that he'd spent the last ten years living in stood.

It was an old observatory and a prison. One that suffocated, strangled, and chained him away from a world he longed to explore.

The chance to meet new people made him feel excited. To finally end the solitude that plagued him throughout his life.

"Finally," he said. Heading back to the building, he began grabbing anything that could be useful on the road. He decided to head over to his caretaker's office. Since, the old man had a habit of spending hours in his personal room there could be some stuff he can use.

The very idea brought a smile to his face. Revealing all the secrets he'd hidden in there just to spite him.

"Let's see if there's anything useful," he muttered as he walked into the office. A large desk sat in the corner with several rows of bookshelves taking over the rest of the room.

"Huh." He passed over the dusty bookshelves as he knew books weren't much use on the road. He noticed all of them concerned space and things he couldn't comprehend "So this is what it looks like in here." Instead, he searched the desk and found a letter amongst the clutter. Grabbing it, he began to read.

Curiosity warped into a cold rage while he read the letter. A vicious snarl marred his face with his teeth bared and a growl tore through his throat. His hands clutched the paper so hard it was almost ripped apart. Even death didn't stop him from ordering him around.

"Head east and you will reach a tall, red tower?" he read. "I can't promise, but you might find other survivors."

"What's so important at a tower? What does he mean by 'other survivors'?" He scratched his head. "This screams suspicious. "All this time, he forbid me from leaving. So why did he planned for me to go to this tower when he made it clear I was forbidden from leaving?"

He set the letter down, bridging his nose. Even after reading the letter, he couldn't believe that the old man passed away.

He couldn't help but sigh. He had never been in this room, yet standing in here brought him little joy.

As he scanned it again, he noticed something shiny on the shelves: they were two stones and a small device.

The first stone was a blue pentagonal prism, It glowed with a mysterious light. It got brighter when he held it. He thought he saw something move inside when he brought it up to his eyes. Putting it down, he picked up the other stone.

The second was more interesting to him: it was a tetrahedral crystal with the colors of the rainbow. It wasn't like the blue stone, but as it sat in his hand, he could feel something strange coming from it. It was untamed, wild even, yet contained. Placing it next to the prism, he grabbed the small device.

This was an oddity to him. It looked similar in shape the rainbow gem, but that's where similarities end. The crystal was all smooth lines; this had a spherical core where the points met instead. Its shell was made of an unknown metal. He saw it had a small diamond like design on the exposed area of the core. Its blue coat stood out in the dim light, only marred by a black spade. As he looked it over, he couldn't help but feel like it was missing something.

Putting the device back, he left the office. Heading over to his room, he thought about the letter. Why now of all times? He had all the time in the world to tell him to go to the tower before. Dismissing those thoughts, he turned to the reason he went to his room. A necklace, the only belonging he cared for.

It was a small thing about the size of his palm. It was a snarling wolf with its jaw wide open to tear into unfortunate prey. Its fur jutted out into metal spikes giving it a fearsome image. But, to him it was something that comforted him. Despite how many times he lost it or it was thrown away, it always returned to him.

Heading downstairs, he returned to the office to grab the items he looked at. Entering the office he could feel something odd. Like there was an ominous presence in the room. But, the moment he made his way to the desk it vanished. Looking around the room revealed nothing that could have made that feeling. Scratching his head, he went back to what he came here for.

After putting the stones into the container, he went to grab the strange object. The moment he touched it, a spark traveled. He reeled back from the shock, waving his hand to dull the pain. Turning back he was shocked at what he saw. The object possessed a bright orange-red glow around it. The glow blazed like a fire as it grew brighter until it became a pure white light. It almost blinded the boy.

The glow faded while the object floated in the air. Its casing unfurled, a blue sphere emerging. The front and back of the shell started spinning. They stopped—and the sphere shrunk, and the shells returned to their original positions.

It was done.

The machine turned around to face him, shifting curiously. The diamond symbol glowed with an alien intelligence. It looked excited, happy, and… disappointed? They stared at each other for a tense moment, observing, and then the machine broke the ice.

"I know. I'm amazing. But," it gave the boy a flat look, "the staring is getting creepy."

"Who are you?" the boy questioned. His eyes went wide, he backed away. "What are you?"

"I'm Cayde-6. Nice to meet you." he nods in hello. "To answer your second question I'm a Ghost. I'm your personal Ghost to be exact."

"My name is Seto," the boy responded, watching Cayde's movements. "What's going on? How are you moving?"

"What's going on? We are introducing ourselves." Nodding he looks up as if pondering. "I believe that would be your fault."

"It's my fault? How is it my fault?" He had no idea what Cayde meant.

"You don't know?" He shifted into an expression of disbelief. "You're joking with me right?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He shook his head.

Cayde looked like he wanted to call him out. But, he soon realized that he wasn't being lied to or tricked. "Are you sure? I'm having trouble believing someone as strong as you are doesn't know."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Doesn't know what?" Confusion marred his face. "This doesn't make any sense."

Cayde shifted into a pensive look. He quiet for a moment before speaking, "I can explain, but not here." he looked around trying to find something. "It's not safe here," he started looking back and forth faster.

He didn't realize it, but as he was talking to Cayde the malicious feeling came back. The hairs on the back of his neck stood like a chill ran through him. The darkness slowly began to choke him, the realization hit him like a punch to the gut.

"What's going on?" now he knew why Cayde was getting worked up.

"Something big and bad," he said, moving closer to Seto, "I can get us out of here. But, we might not be able to return. Do you have everything you want to take?"

"Yeah." The shadows started to grow and the room was being consumed by the darkness.

"Okay, brace yourself." That was all he said when he expanded and they were coated in a glowing light.

The last Seto saw was a massive clawed hand grabbing the door frame.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Waking up in an old building wasn't what he expected. The last he recalled was Cayde teleporting them away.

"No! Dammit!"

Cayde's yells echoed through the dusty room. Looking around, he realized Cayde was nowhere to be seen. Getting up from the floor, he went to the nearby door. The door creaked and groaned when he pushed it open as the rusted hinges were refusing to give. But, it finally gave in and slammed against the wall with a thunderous clang.

The door led to a white hallway with flickering lights. Dust littered the hallway, drifting from the disturbed air. It was so quiet, like a funeral in progress. Hearing stuff crash to the ground grabbed his attention. Rushing to the sounds, he found himself in a large room with a large table. Cayde was venting his frustrations on nearby lamps and mugs.

Gathering his confidence he got Cayde's attention. "What's wrong?"

Cayde turned to him slowly, his shell trembling and his azure eye was almost a pure white. He floated in silence before sighing. "Sorry. I just learned something very frustrating and upsetting."

"Where are we?"

Nodding he turns to the desk. "This is a base of the Guardians."

Turning to the table, he pressed a button. A large gem appeared from the center of the table and projected a holographic image into the air.

It was a circle split into three parts, each holding its own symbol and a wreath surrounding it.

Wide eyed he stared at it trying to comprehend what it could mean.

"These are the symbols of the main branches," Cayde said, answering his unasked question. He floated over giving it a strange look.

"Who were the Guardians?" He asked, turning to Cayde since he seemed to hold all the answers.

"The Guardians were the protectors of humanity." He gained an odd look in his eye, like he was having a flashback.

"Why would humanity need protectors? What are they protecting us from?" He scratched his head wondering.

"From the Unseen Chaos," Cayde said as he turned to him, "the Unseen Chaos is a primal force that comes from Valhalla, the land of the dead."

Turning away he flew over to the tale and pressed another button. The hologram had shifted into an orb and began playing a recording. What was shown shocked him to his core. Ink black clouds poured through rifts into a town devouring people and buildings and ripping them apart into ash and smoke. Golden stands streaked through the air circling and twirling around buildings and flying metal creations. The video paused breaking him out of his thoughts.

"That is the Unseen Chaos," Cayde said.

"What the hell was that? Why was the town being taken by it?" He stepped back in shock. Such destruction was unimaginable.

"That's what happens when the gate to Valhalla opens in the mortal world."

He turned to Cayde in shock.

"What happened?" He had to know.

"I couldn't tell you if I knew" He looked over at the video before turning it off.

Seto watched as Cayde flew over to a plated section of wall. Heading over he watched while Cayde was looking around the wall trying to find something. Seeing he was having some trouble he pressed the button right next to plates. The plates started to rise, startling Cayde.

"I had that," he muttered, "but, nice work kid."

The plates revealed a massive garden. Flowers of various species decorated the area with a rainbow of colors. Blooming cherry trees decorate the garden in a wondrous display. But, the greatest piece in the garden is a massive tree in the center. Reaching as high as the ceiling of the garden its massive bulk stands out.

But, where the cherry trees look wondrous, the tree does not. For all along the tree was sections where decay and rot had taken hold. Its branches were bare of any leaves making the tree resemble a shade of what it once was.

"No… this can't be!" Cayde yelled. Pressed against the glass, he stared in horror.

"What's wrong?"

He was ignored as Cayde flew back to the desk pressing another button. The hologram turned into a globe of the planet with a few red splotches.

"NO!" he screamed, his body shifted into something resembling despair.

"Cayde what's wrong?" he walked up to the ghost trying to get him to snap out of it. Pointing to the globe he asked, "What do these red spots mean?"

Cayde looked like he wanted to keep quiet, but sighing he responded. "These red spots are... are the concentrations of sentient life on the planet."

"What?" The room began to feel tense.

"The spots are the last of humanity and what I've feared has come to pass."

"I need to sit down." Finding a seat he pulled it over to where Cayde was floating. Taking a few moments to collect his thoughts he turned to Cayde. "I think you need to explain what's really going on. What does the tree have to do with this," he said pointing to the globe, "There's some relation if the way you reacted is any indication."

If his reaction was any indication, then this was a very uncomfortable topic. But, it was something that couldn't be avoided. Finally he gave in.

"You're right. That tree is called Yggdrasil, the world tree," he said, nodding back to it, "it represents the condition of the world and humanity. The fact that it's in that condition means that there was a massive loss of life," he said getting straight to the point. He enlarged the globe, "these red spots are the largest concentrations of people. Normally life would be all over, but as you can see…"

"So the tree's condition is because a massive decline in the population?" He said pointing at the globe.

"That's part of it. If that were the case then it would just be bare of leaves, but you saw the rot. That's caused by something else. The only thing that could do that is if the Unseen Chaos enters the world." Shifting in place he presses a button, causing the globe to shift.

It appeared to be moving back in time. It shifted back until it went blank for a moment before it returned. But, the planet had shrunk down with different land masses. There were small red spots that started to grow rapidly to cover the majority of the planet. Seeing that it was paused, he turned back to him.

"This is what the earth looked like." He circled around the globe. "Something happened and then the Chaos came causing that blank period. During that moment is when I believe the chaos flooded through. I could be wrong though"

Seto finally asked something that was bugging him for a while. "Where are the other guardians? You said this is one of their bases, so where are the others?"

Cayde was quiet so a moment before floating to the table again. Pressing a button the hologram shifted into a sphere again with a man inside. He was a tall individual covered in robes and a white mask. Blood coated his outfit as he held his arm. Pressing another button the video began to play.

"Guardians," The man said, his breathing ragged, "we are being attacked. Someone sold us out and we are being hunted down. To any Guardian that gets this." His breathing had devolved into a wet coughing. Once he got it under control he continued. "Run away and hide. The Guardians are done, we've lost far too many to continue on. Cayde, Ikora, Zavala, and the others, if you get this then the Guardians are done for." Turning away he leaves one last message. "Good luck, you'll need it." The video ends leaving the room silent.

The silence of the room was palpable and suffocating. Cayde was staring where the video played with and unreadable expression on his face.

"So what do we do now?" He had to know. How would they move on? He didn't want to stay here, but this place meant so much to Cayde.

"I don't know," Cayde said, looking over at him, "I came here hoping to find the Guardians. But, I don't know what to do. I could probably find a teleporter to send you somewhere with people."

Despite what he wanted, he knew Cayde had an important tie to this place.

"I'll stay." He said with finality.

"Why? You have no reason to stay." It seems like he didn't get it.

"You're my Ghost, right? That means we stick together." Leaning back he stared at the ceiling. "To be honest the only plans I had was to head to the tower mentioned in my letter. I didn't really have any plans to go anywhere after that. So this can be our home for now." Shrugging he looked at Cayde.

"Heh, you might make a good Guardian. Just need to get some meat on your bones, you're such a scrawny thing."

"Shut up!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This fic is a mass xover so expect a lot of fandoms interacting. I'm Open for suggestions if anyone has an anime or game. I know gravity rush is one game I plan to include in the fic. Outside of that I'm not sure :P

Oh yeah Seto is the character in the cover image


End file.
